


Moonlight

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Crying, Lots of aliens - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, big soft kind aliens, manta rays, mentions of eggs but no egg laying, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: After arguing with Ren, a heavily pregnant Hux takes leave to a small planet in order to get away from him. He goes into labor, with only a friendly alien bartender to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Oblio Special w crying pregnant Hux !  
> Krellin is a nonbinary Besalisk! They are large and soft and kind :^0  
> Also I just like manta rays & the idea of glowing manta rays was too good to pass up so I included them

**Moonlight**

His anger was finally fading away, and Hux just felt depressed as he pushed around a pit on his plate. The meal he had ordered had come with some strange organic foods with an inedible seed inside of them. He'd finished a while ago, and had been staring down at his plate, feeling worse and worse. The rest of the bar and small restaurant was empty save for the bartender cleaning glasses at the end of the counter, far from Hux. The food hadn't been at all that good, far too salty and oddly textured, and the liquor looked cheap, so it was no wonder there was no one around.

The only interaction with the bartender was the alien telling him they weren't serving alcohol to a pregnant human, and yes, they knew exactly what a pregnant human looked like and they weren't taking any excuses. Then he'd placed an order and they'd said 'okay,' and 'here's your meal,' after making it.

His belly cramped and he winced, breathing straining. It'd been happening all day and he was sure it was because of stress. He was feeling much more terrible than he had in the morning, which had to be why they were getting worse and more frequent, every few minutes now. The baby kicked, and Hux frowned.

Yesterday, he would have been glad to feel it, but now it was just a cruel reminder of yet another one of his failures. It seemed he was incapable of being likable to anyone who was supposed to care about him, and the argument he'd had with Ren proved it. He wasn't even sure what had triggered it, but soon enough Ren had been shouting about how awful he was, and Hux was yelling as well, and then Ren had claimed he hated him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore or else he would be driven mad. Hux had kicked him out of his quarters, proclaiming he hated him as well and would rather him gone, too.

Furious, he'd left the ship for a brief vacation, intending to have the baby planetside and to leave it somewhere, thinking he didn't need Ren or any reminder of him in his life. Now that his anger was dissipated, he realized that he didn't want to do that. He wanted the baby, and he loved Ren and wanted him back, too. As the bartender set down a glass with a light clink, Hux noticed that he had tears streaming down his face.

But he'd driven him away, been a disappointment to him like he'd been to everyone else who'd ever tried to be close to him personally, and now he'd be alone again. The cramp came back, even more painful. After it passed and he caught his breath, he stood up. He needed to find a hotel to stay in for the next few days before it got too dark. The bartender came over to take his plate. "That'll be three credits."

Hux pulled out three First Order credits and handed them the bartender's outstretched arm. Two of their other arms held the plate, and the fourth adjusted their shirt collar. They inspected the credits, and then looked back at him. Taking pity on the crying, pregnant human, they accepted them.

Pulling on his jacket, Hux turned and walked towards the door. Before he could make it to the exit, another cramp hit him, and suddenly everything was fading to black as he collapsed.

-

He woke up to something soft underneath his head, a strange voice talking to him, and a horrible pain in his belly, a mass in his pelvis. He groaned, holding his belly and squeezing his eyes shut. Something touched his leg, jostling it, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. It was the bartender, a toothpick in their mouth, kneeling between his legs.

"Armitage, you up?"

He tried to answer, but found it too difficult to speak through the pain. He nodded instead, trying to sit up. The bartender reached up and pressed down on his shoulder to stop him. 

"Easy, Armitage, you need to stay down. You passed out, and then your... water broke, I think that's what it's called? I'd bring you to a medcenter, but there's none open this late."

He didn't think he'd go into labor so quickly, he thought he'd had a few days. Considering he was already three days overdue, he shouldn't have been so hopeful. The cramps had been contractions. He'd been so focused on being upset that he'd ignored the telltale sign of labor.

"I was hoping you'd hold out till morning, but it looks like you'll be having your offspring really soon."

It certainly felt like it, Hux thought. The contraction faded but he didn't know what to say to the alien. He didn't want to drive them off, even if he hated the thought of some lowlife alien delivering his baby, they were the only help he would be getting.

"I'm the owner of this establishment, Krellin. And you're Armitage. Looked through your jacket for a commlink in case you had a friend I could call, all I got was an ID chip."

He'd left his commlink back on the _Finalizer._

Krellin chewed on their toothpick. "An old employee of mine had a kid while we were picking up supplies once, I can help you. Long as nothing goes wrong, if it does, then you're in trouble. Humans probably have an equivalent of an egg getting stuck right before the ovipositor, right?" Krellin hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose you need to get your pants off. They're all ruined, anyways. I'll get 'em for you. Four hands is faster than two. You just focus on breathing, I think."

They had the decency to fold his pants and underwear before setting them aside. Krellin seemed to enjoy talking, as they continued. "I washed my hands in the back, so you don't have to worry about your non-shelled offspring getting anything from me. Hmm... Ah, my old employee, they got up a bit while delivering, I'll take care of that." Hux didn't have the chance to protest before Krellin pulled him up by the arms and pushed him to the wall. The pillow he'd been laying on was snatched up and Krellin set it between his legs.

"When do you start pushing? They were easy to tell, kept screaming at me. Do it whenever you want, I don't mind. Seen it all before. Say, don't humans usually come in pairs? Where's your mate?"

"He hates me." It started to sink in. He was going to give birth in a run down bar, with only a strange alien for help, without Ren there. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He was going to do this without Ren, who'd promised him he loved him, which had been a lie if their last argument had any say.

"Huh. New development, then. Well, it's going to be fine. If they can do it without a mate and only Krellin for company, then you can too. No need to cry."

His next contraction began, and he tried to breathe through it. Krellin moved his knees up and apart, spreading his legs with two hands. As it peaked, he felt the urge to push, so he bore down, crying out. The baby moved down, stretching him painfully.

Krellin was finally quiet, letting him do as he needed. Hux panted as the pain faded. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable, and Krellin moved slightly with him. He tried to relax before the next pain, but couldn't bring himself too, tensing up.

He shouted as he pushed again. His fingers scrabbled against the floor for some kind of purchase. He couldn't get a grip on anything, so he propped himself up on the floor with his elbows and clenched his fists. He could already feel the baby pressing at his exit. 

"Tip's coming out, Armitage. I can see it." 

It began to crown with his next push, and the feeling of it burned. He pushed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and yelling. Krellin gave him a reassuring pat on the thigh. During the reprieve, the head sunk back in, and he cursed. Krellin didn't make any mention of it, unfazed. He supposed eggs must do that, too.

In an attempt to make up for the lost progress, he leaned forward with his next contraction, screaming as he pushed. The head slowly came out, and Krellin supported it with one of their clawed hands. 

There was the sound of a bell ringing, and Krellin looked over at the opening door. Another alien. They were different from Krellin, small and blue instead of brown, with only two arms, but another species he didn't recognize. They looked somewhat aquatic. "He-Hey, Krellin! What's all the noise?"

"I'm helping this human."

"Well, you're missing the festival! What's wrong with them?" They came up to Krellin to get a look. Hux didn't like the addition of another alien, but he needed to push again and ignored the new one. "Huh, weird egg."

"It's not in an egg."

"Ah. My sincerest condolences."

"Humans have live young, it's not dead. Like my old employee."

"Oh! Them. Freaky things, humans. Well, good luck laying your not-an-egg egg, human! Krellin, you've got to join us by the beach for the light show later! See ya!" The fishlike alien hobbled off. Krellin waved goodbye to them.

Hux felt better as soon as the door was closed, but the relief was soon erased when the baby's shoulders began stretching him. He felt like he was going to tear, but Krellin didn't look worried at all so he hadn't. After a few more gut wrenching pushes, the baby was almost out. He was red faced and sweating, trembling with the strain.

He screamed with his last push, bearing down hard until the baby slid out with a gush of fluids. He groaned and went limp against the wall, panting. Krellin handed him the baby, and Hux rested her on his belly, wiping off her face with his sleeve as she cried. Krellin stood up and went towards the bar, reaching over to grab a few things. They came back with a small towel, a pair of scissors, and string of some sort. 

"I remember my old employee having to 'tie off' that thing hanging there, so I've got what they used in my speeder, then." Krellin tied a bit of string around the cord and then cut it. They gave Hux the towel as he lifted the baby to his chest, and Hux cleaned her off the best he could.

Krellin lifted him up after he passed the afterbirth, and placed him on one of the booth seats. "There you go! I'll clean up and find you some clothes you can borrow. Hopefully you'll be fine with a four sleeved shirt. No one your shape really lives around here. You can find a hotel with laundry service, later."

-

Krellin hummed to themselves as they cleaned. They tossed over another towel to Hux to clean himself up, and mopped the floor of the bar. It looked like they were going to clean anyways, easily getting out the stuff and an already prepared pail of water. After mopping, they wiped down the bar, the task going by quickly with four hands. Then they went in the back. Hux took off his shirt so he could feed the baby.

The bar must have been attached to a house, because they returned quickly with a shirt and pair of pants, and a small bag.

"The smallest I've got! Old clothes from my youth. I don't need them back, so don't worry about returning them. And my neighbor gave me some supplies for your offspring. She has a lot of hatchlings that look vaguely like yours."

The bag had a few diapers in it, along with a six armed onesie, and a patched up baby blanket. Hux got dressed, letting the bottom two sleeves hang, and bundled up the baby. 

He felt ridiculous, having to dress himself and his child in alien clothing. It was better than his dirtied clothes, at least, so he was grateful. He put his own clothes into the bag, and stood up, wincing at the soreness.

"Let's get you to a hotel! There's one with laundry and comms just on the edge of town. I have a speeder- let's go." Krellin lifted him up easily. It was surprisingly comfortable with four arms to support him. Krellin was broad and soft, radiating more heat than any human. It was like being held by a large, warm pillow. 

Much more comfortable than the few times Ren picked him up, and he felt safe in Krellin's arms, not stressed like he did with Ren. He flushed, and Krellin didn't notice at all, giving him a smile.

It was dark outside, though still warm, and the stars and three moons were bright over the little town. Krellin circled around the bar to where a large speeder meant for large drivers and a heavy cargo load was parked underneath a homemade garage. They placed him down in the passenger's seat, careful not to jostle him at all. Then they climbed into the driver's seat, making the speeder rock with their weight.

They started up the speeder and slowly drove off. Krellin brought the speeder right down the center of town, towards a beach. As they passed by the beach, Hux could see that most of the townsfolk were gathered at the shore, all chatting and looking excited for something. He spotted the aquatic alien that had come in earlier the same time they spotted them.

"Krellin! The light show is about to start!"

Then, Hux noticed how there was a faint glowing mass under the water, slowly becoming larger and brighter. No, it was simply something coming to the surface.

"Do you mind if we stop to watch? It only lasts around ten minutes."

"It's fine." Krellin pulled the speeder over to the beach and hopped out to be with their friends.

As the glowing reached the surface, Hux realized it wasn't a glowing something, rather, it was glowing _somethings_. He could make out individual blobs. As he watched, a few of the glowing masses breached the surface and flew up into the air. The masses were creatures, large, with strange wings and something like fleshy horns jutting out at either side of their open mouths. Their bodies shaped off into a long, thin tail, and their backs and tails were glowing, a light blue that was bright against the black of the water and sky.

They gracefully swam through the air, moving upwards. The larger ones had tiny ones alongside them, miniature versions of the adults that shone just as fiercely. As they twisted through the air, the parent would occasionally loop around the babies to make sure they were clumped together and not being left behind.

Previously loud and chattering, the crowd had gone silent when the creatures emerged, and were watching, wonder in their eyes. The creatures ascended through the air, on their way to space and the neighboring moon, it seemed. 

The baby murmured, so Hux shushed her. He rocked her, staring up at the creatures. There was at least fifty adults, when they all emerged, the majority sporting three or four babies each, the largest one with five. A single baby strayed away from its parent, unable to keep up, and the parent went back for it and moved slowly to keep its one offspring close.

Once the creatures were high enough in the air that it was hard to make out individuals, Krellin came back to the speeder. "Large group this year!"

"What were they?"

"Moon rays! A rare, much smaller cousin of the neebray. Our town's lucky enough to be next to their breeding ground. Every other year they come out to go to the moon where their mates are, where they raise their young. Next year they'll be coming back to lay more eggs."

"Oh..."

"Your offspring was born on the festival! That's good luck here. It means they'll always be happy to be with you."

He was already feeling guilty about his original plan to abandon the baby, and that just drove it in even more. He couldn't get rid of her, couldn't bring himself to even consider it. It'd be hard to take care of her by himself, but he'd do it. She was his, it was his responsibility to love and raise her.

Krellin brought him to the hotel, a small inn where a Rodian was sitting at the counter, bored. They perked up seeing him. "Krellin! How're things going at the best bar on the planet?"

"It's not the best on the planet!"

"In the system, sure!" Krellin huffed, flattered and annoyed. "Oh, who's this? Is this your old employee? Haven't seen a human in years- wait... Wrong color! They had brown hair, not orange! Hello, new human!"

He wasn't even fully human, but he didn't feel like correcting anyone by now. It was too late. 

"This is Armitage! He had his offspring in the bar. He needs a room to stay in and his clothes to be washed."

"Oh, sure! Say... Give me a free meal and I'll let the human lodge for free!"

"Deal."

-

With that, Krellin bid him goodbye and gave him a large hug, squeezing him with all four of their arms, but careful as to not crush him nor the baby. Hux leaned into the hug, and felt a bit sad when Krellin released him and let the Rodian take his arm.

"Goodbye, Armitage! I wish you luck with your offspring!"

"Bye, Krellin. Thanks for all the help!"

"You're welcome!"

The Rodian pulled him away, guiding him to a room. Krellin waved to him as they turned around and left. The Rodian took his bag and promised to have his clothes cleaned quickly. They patted the baby's head. "Happy hatching day, little one! The luck of the third moon is with you!"

-

Hux went to bed as soon as he'd taken off his boots and laid down, placing his daughter beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and quickly fell asleep, drained from the day's events.

When he woke up, to the baby crying, it was morning, and his clothes were in the bag, cleaned and neatly folded. He pulled off his shirt and fed her, holding her in the crook of one arm. He used his other hand to pull his clothes out of the bag. All the stains were gone, and they looked good as new. After the baby finished eating, he took a shower in the 'fresher, changed, and put the clothes from Krellin into the bag. 

He'd keep them. 

He changed the baby's diaper and then swaddled her in the blanket. She looked content, mumbling nonsense noises. He smiled down at her. "Let's get you home, even though it's rather nice here..." He looked out the window. The area was brightly lit up by the sun, and he could see the water, sparkling blue in the distance. "Maybe when the war is over, we can come back here to stay. I think that'd be nice. Your father wants nothing to do with us, but we don't need him as long as we have each other."

As he lifted up the bag, he realized he still hadn't named the baby. "I'm going to name you Aylin." 

-

He called a ship to come pick him up, and wandered at the beach until it came. He found a nice shell half embedded in the sand, and put it in his bag. A reminder to go along with the clothes he'd been given of this nice little planet he wanted to return to someday.

The ship came all too soon, and he boarded it reluctantly. It brought them back to the _Finalizer,_ and Hux felt depressed at the idea of having to see Ren again. He took a deep breath. Even if Ren didn't love him, he still had the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Hux and Ren never get back together and after the inevitable fall of the first order, Hux returns there w Aylin and marries Krellin, who treats him right and cares for him.... They love each other and live happily ever after
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
